It is often desirable to apply compression-encoding to video signals prior to transmission or storage of the video signals. In some commonly employed compression-encoding strategies (e.g., ITU H.261/H.263/H.264 or MPEG 1/MPEG 2/MPEG 4), block transforms (e.g., discrete cosine transform, or “DCT”) are applied with motion compensation, followed by quantization of the transform coefficients and entropy encoding. Some of the video signal information is typically lost during compression encoding, particularly during the quantization stage. The loss of information may lead to reduced image quality upon de-compression of the video signal. It is desirable to employ certain approaches to counteract image artifacts generated upon de-compression.
One type of de-compression artifact is known as “mosquito noise”, which results from the abrupt truncation of high frequency DCT coefficients during quantization. Mosquito noise typically takes the form of small distortions (seen as “busyness”) near edges, especially edges of moving objects. It has proposed to mitigate mosquito noise by applying low pass filtering to the video signal after de-compression. However, the low pass filtering may introduce blurring throughout the image.
Another type of de-compression artifact is known as “ringing noise”. This too results from truncation of high frequency DCT coefficients and has the appearance of ripples that extend outwardly from edges. Again low pass filtering may be employed to mitigate ringing noise, but often at the cost of blurring the entire image.